Undertale: A New World
by MAGIIIC
Summary: Ten years after the events of "Undertale," Frisk and co. are living peacefully in the forest outside of Rena city. One day, Sans and Frisk head out to buy some food and supplies when they hear a noise coming from somewhere deeper into the forest. What do you think would happen if they accidentally find a military outpost next to some kind of portal? Female Frisk and no pairings.
Undertale

A new world

 **M.M.I.**

 **Chapter 1**

Within the forests just outside of the city, to the south of the ocean was a small town. And within that town lived a somewhat large (Depending on your point-of-view) group of friends, and two of them are going to be going on the adventure of a lifetime. On a beautiful summer day, Frisk, hero of peace, along with her friend Sans were walking along a dirt road leading to the city a few miles away to run a couple errands like shopping for food, clothes, stuff like that, until they froze at the sound of a twig snapping, then footsteps rapidly pattering away to their left. Sans' eye began to glow a bright blue as frisk cautiously took a couple steps towards the trees and blackberry bushes next to them and stretched her neck higher so she could get a better look above the bushes. After a couple minutes of waiting and absolute silence, Sans decided to speak up.

"See anything?"

"Nope…But it's probably nothing." Frisk answered, with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Or, it's probably something." Sans countered.

"Should we go check it out then?"

"That's up to you." Sans answered while shrugging his shoulders. Frisk stood there with her arms crossed, arguing with herself about whether or not they should go see what's going on or just continue.

"Frisk?" Said person looked up to see Sans impatiently waiting on her.

"What do you wanna do?" Looking towards the general area they heard the twig snap, Frisk finally decided to answer.

"It's probably nothing, let's go." Frisk started to continue down the dirt road, before Sans stopped her.

"Hold up." He ordered, his face getting serious before he began to say something in a not-so-serious tone.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his smile growing wider.

"Oh come on, Sans!" Frisk exclaimed, annoyed that he would ask that.

"First you get impatient because I took too long to choose, then you go and ask that?!" She whined, involuntarily laughing as she finished her sentence. Walking along the dirt road again, they began joking around with each other. Little did they know that they were being followed. After maybe an hour or two of walking, the duo finally reached the border of the city, with plenty of time and a bit of cash to spend on food and clothes. They spent around seven to eight hours shopping and simply wandering around the city until the sun began to set and the sky turned a bright flaming orange. Telling them that it was time to head home, starting yet again on the dirt trail. While walking down the path, they yet again heard a small twig snap in the same general area as before. This time, instead of looking over towards it, they simply ignored it and kept walking. That is, until they heard a really loud bang coming from the same direction. Sans froze in place while Frisk dropped to the ground and curled up into a fetal position with her hands on her head, both not daring to move as much as a centimeter for around five to ten minutes. Finally, Frisk uncovered her head and quickly glanced over her shoulder before asking,

"What was that?" She whispered loud enough for Sans to hear.

"I don't know." He answered, still not daring to move, still frozen in place for a couple more minutes in complete silence except for the rustling of leaves waving in the warm summer breeze. Finally Frisk decided to break the silence between them.

"Should we go check it out?" Sans stood there thinking for a minute or two before answering her question with a simple nod of his head. Frisk then stood up on her feet and slowly walked over to the blackberry bushes (déjà vu, right? XD) with Sans close behind her, until she looked back at him, as though she were asking for approval. Seeming to read her mind, Sans once again nodded his head. Frisk then slowly moved the branches of said bushes out of their way, being careful as to not get poked by a thorn or five. Sans was going to make a joke about thorns before another explosion rang out, but quieter than the last one.

 _What IS that?_ Frisk wondered as they kept walking through the forest, passing tree after tree as though they were in front of a movie reel. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the trees ended at a small hill, leaving them confused as to where they are and where the explosions were coming from. Sans looked around making sure they weren't missing anything while frisk was going to sit down at the base of the hill, until suddenly, multiple explosions rang out consecutively, along with faint shouting coming from over the hill. Sans looked over at Frisk giving her a look that said "let's go" before he ran up the hill with her not far behind. The sight was horrifying. Soldiers were transporting guns and supplies around what looked like a campsite. Next to that encampment was a fairly large vortex that faded between colors. Frisk was watching in awe, while Sans had a horrified expression on his constantly-smiling face while mumbling things to himself like, "no, it can't be…" and "What is HE doing here?" Frisk had noticed this, and asked him what was wrong.

"We need to go. Now." He answered, turning to go but stopped in his tracks.

"Halt." A soldier had discovered them and was pointing what seemed to be a gun at the both of them.

"Turn around and get on your knees." The soldier commanded. They reluctantly complied. The soldier then cautiously approached them while mumbling something into his walkie-talkie. A few more soldiers arrived to take them away a few minutes later. Questions flew throughout Frisks mind at a thousand miles per minute. Who are these people? Where were they taking them? What were they going to do with them? Why are they camped out here? She soon got an answer to a few of these questions when they approached the man who seemed to be in charge. The man in charge was wearing a trench coat that was black as night, and had scabbards for swords protruding from under his coat, and was bent over a desk, looking over what looked like a map. Suddenly the soldier leading the escort stopped and saluted before shouting.

"Sir!" The man in black waved his hand, signaling the soldier to put his arm down as he spoke at a low tone.

"What is it?" He asked sharply, a hint of a British accent in his voice.

"We found two intruders on top of the hill not far from here." The soldier in front reported. The man in black turned around, revealing his slight goatee, and scar over his left eye. All he did was stare at Frisk and Sans, as though he were looking into their souls.

"Sir?" The soldier asked, breaking the silence.

"Speak." He commanded, not breaking eye contact with his captives.

"Orders?" The soldier asked yet another question. Still staring, the man smirked as he thought of the best way to dispose of his captives.

"Take them to the portal…" He commanded as he turned back to his map.

"And throw them in."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier complied as he turned towards the other soldiers and followed them towards the portal.

"Oh, and Sergeant?" The man in black called, freezing them in place.

"Sir?"

"Throw them in separately… We don't need them surviving the place we call home." Frisk tried to get out of the soldiers grasp, fearing what is to come. Sans wasn't even trying to get away as they were both practically dragged towards the rainbow vortex.

"Throw him in, first." The Sergeant commanded, pointing towards Sans. Frisk was screaming at the top of her lungs for them to let the duo go as two of their captors dragged Sans up close to the vortex, and threw him in, sending Frisk to tears. She started struggling to get free more than ever, now.

"Stop struggling!" one of the men ordered, having trouble keeping her under control.

"We need some backup over here!" The other one shouted, getting the attention of two other soldiers. Suddenly, there was a loud whack as frisk felt something hit her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious as they threw her into the portal, sending her into the unknown.


End file.
